For The First Time
by Spencer Xavier
Summary: Tea starts to question her sexuality when she starts falling for Tony.


**For The First Time**

Tea moaned as Betty kissed her neck. She tilted her head back. Tea still wasn't looking for a relationship, at least not with Betty. Tea liked her but Betty wasn't her match. And the whole time they were having sex she couldn't help but think of Tony.

"_It isn't gonna fly Ton."_

"_I matched you. I matched you good." _

The lines were playing over and over again in her head. All she could think about was Tony. She zoned out which in unusual for Tea especially during sex. "Tea." She heard a voice say. "Tea." It was getting clearer. "Tea" The voice said clearly. "Huh? What?" Tea replied. "Are you okay?" Betty asked while raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm fine." "You sure?" "Yeah." Betty smiled. "Good I wouldn't want you to zone out during sex." Tea smirked. "Me? Never." Betty got off over Tea and started to redress. Tea rolled over on her stomach. "I gotta go." Betty told Tea while she finished getting dressed. Tea half smiled as Betty slipped out of her room.

Tea picked up her phone and dialed Tony's number. She rested her finger on the send button for a while before she finally pressed it and but the phone to her ear. "Hello?" Tony said groggily. "Hey Ton. Sorry did I wake you?" "Tea? Yeah but it's okay, what's up?" "Umm I know this is gonna sound weird but can you come over tonight? I don't wanna be alone." "Yeah sure, I'll be over as soon as I can." "Tea smiled a little to herself. "Thanks Ton." "No problem." He said before hanging up and getting out of bed. Tea but some clothes on then lay back down. Tony put on a nice shirt and pair of pants then his jacket and walked over to Tea's. She had fallen asleep. He climbed on the roof and tapped her window gently which woke Tea up. She walked over to the window and opened it for Tony. He climbed in through the window. "Thanks for coming." Tea said while closing the window. "You're welcome." He said while taking his jacket off. Tea lay on her bed. Tony leaded against her window sill. Tea laughed a little. "You can sit on the bed if you want." "Why'd you ask me to come over?" "Because Betty had to leave and I didn't want to be alone." "Do you even like her?" "What?" "I said do you even like her?" "She bores me, they all do." "I told you, I matched you. You met your match." "And I told you it would never work out." Although something inside of Tea kind of wanted it to work out. Tea was standing now. She was getting a little angry at Tony. "How do you know it's not going to work out unless we try?" She turned away from him. "Because you know I'm right." He said. "I'm not having this discussion right now." Tony turned Tea around and kissed her holding her face. Tea put her hands on Tony's arms to pull them away but she felt herself not being able to. They engaged in a passionate kiss until Tony pulled away. "Now tell me it's not going to work out." "If there isn't an ounce in your body that thinks we won't work out then fine okay I'll walk away and we'll forget this ever happened but if there's a part of you that thinks we can work out then we have to at least try." Tea looked at him and kissed him fiercely. She started to strip and so did he. Tea fell back on her bed with Tony on top of her.

The sunlight woke Tea the next morning. She yawned then flung her eyes open. Tony was still asleep next to her. _"So it wasn't a dream? I actually had sex with Tony."_ She thought to herself. "God I'm such a whore." She said out loud but didn't mean to. But she really did feel like a whore since she had sex with one of her friend's boyfriend who was also her friend who she thought she secretly had a crush on. Great. She quickly covered her mouth and looked at Tony who was still sleeping. She quietly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She took a long hot shower thinking it would comfort her. Tea wrapped the towel around her and went back to her room to see Tony sitting up waiting for her. "Morning." Tea didn't know what to say so she just continued getting ready. "Okay then." Tony said quietly. "Do you like me?" Tea asked kind of loud. "Yeah." "As more than a friend?" "Well I would say after last night yeah. Do you like me?" "Ughh I don't know. I'm so confused." Tea said while sitting on the bed. Tony rubbed her shoulders and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes gently. "It's not gonna work out." "It doesn't hurt to try." "Fine we can try but you have to break up with Michelle first." Tony nodded. "Alright." _"What am I doing?"_ Tea thought. _"It's Tony, he's your friend. You can't do this." "But I feel something for him. Why do I feel something for him I don't like guys or do I?" _So much was racing through Tea's mind right now but she didn't care. Right now she just wanted to be with Tony. _"What's happening to me?" _She thought.

Later that day Tea, Tony and the rest of the group were hanging out. "So Tea how's Betty?" Chris asked jokingly. Tea eyed Tony then looked at Chris. "She's fine." "You think she might be the one?" He retorted. "Probably not, no ones the one for me." _"Lies. It's Tony. He's the one." "Shut up." "Why am I talking to myself?" "Ugh." _"That's not true Tea. There's someone out there for everyone including you." Michelle said trying to make her feel better. Tea smiled at her. "Thanks Michelle." "No problem." Tea may have been smiling on the outside but she wasn't on the inside. She felt so wrong for liking Tony. She felt like she was betraying Michelle. And the last thing she wants to do is betray one of her friends. Tea was at home laying in her bed thinking about the day. She sighed heavily and grabbed her phone. She text Tony. _"Hey." "Hey" _He replies. _"We need to talk." "About?" "Us." "What about us?" "I can't be with you." "Why not?" "I can't betray Michelle like that." "I'll talk to her tomorrow." "There's no need to talk to her." "Tea I like you a lot. I want us to work out. I'll talk to her. "Okay ... Goodnight." "Night." _And so the feelings of being a whore came back again. Tea grabbed her IPod and plugged it into the dock and turned it on. She started dancing to the first song that came on which was Let's Wade in the Water by Marlena Shaw which ironically was the song she danced to with Tony. Tea quickly changed the song but continued dancing.


End file.
